Shadows That Fly
by Samantha BlackHeart
Summary: Max was 7 when "peter pan" showed up and when he left he promised to take her to neverland whne he returned. Max is 14 now and guess who moved in next door...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone says it was my imagination, a dream. But I know he's real and he's going to come get me.

When I was seven years old I met peter pan. Except he wasn't all cheery and happy like they say, he didn't have that bright red-orange hair or that funny hat, he had black hair. I remember exactly what he was wearing that night. He was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath the jacket was a grey graphic t-shirt that said "rock the volume". He had black skinny jeans with a bullet belt and his knife was in his combat boots. He looked like he had never smiled in his life time and never would. He came in through my window like he was being chased he shut it tight and locked it then ran over to my door, closed that and locked it. I made the mistake of whimpering. He spun around while pulling another knife from his sleeve. He looked at me and I looked at him not sure what to do.

"Shh" he said

"Who are you? "I asked

He started walking over to me and I backed away. At the time I didn't know that it was peter pan. He sat at the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Who are you?" I repeated staying right where I was.

"My name is Fang." He smirked.

I squealed kind of delighted, kind of scared of the guy named Fang. He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Ssshh." He looked around then back at me and removed his hand. "What's your name kid?"

"Max Martinez. Why ya here?" I responded a bit curious of why he was here. I mean who wouldn't be curious to find out why there was a weird boy in their room

"Well Max I'm kind of hiding from pirates" he said like it was the biggest secret in the world. "And if they come in here I need you to tell them you don't know who I am. Ok?"

Like all other kids we expect something from our services. "What do I get out this?"

He chuckled. It was such an amazing sound. "How about when I come back I take you to never land and you can play with the lost boys and the mermaids and everybody."

I was skeptical. "I thought you said you needed to hide?"

"I do but soon I'm going to have to leave." He said all mature and stuff like I really didn't understand.

"1 you said lost boys and never land which implies that you are peter pan and not fang. 2 ok, but you will come back? Right?"

"I guess you can say that I am and I promise to come back."

"ok." I said then looked at the window when there was a bang.

"Shit! Lay down!" fang hissed as he ran over to my closet and hid there.

"The windows locked Captain." I heard a voice say as I covered myself with my blanket.

"So were all the others Jebidiah Smee." Said a voice that was going to haunt me forever. It sent bad shivers down my spine and I whimpered again but only loud enough for fang to hear because he half stepped out of the closet but I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I mouthed to him.

"Let's go he'll have to return to never land soon or he'll start to age again and we all now Peter "fang" Pan does not want to grow up"

"Aye aye Captain"

And then there was silence. Fang slowly moved away from the closet and came over to me.

"It's just hook he's no harm" he said pushing my hair behind my ear. "I have to go but I'll be back ok"

I nodded. I was tired but I didn't want him to go so I grabbed his hand and held it.

I heard him sigh and I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone.

"Morning sweetie" my mother said as she opened my curtains

It's been 7 years since I saw Fang so I gave up hoping that he'd come get me.

My little sister Ella burst in through the door.

"THE NEW NEIGHBORS FINISHED MOVING IN!" she squealed and ran out.

"Oh that's good. Come on max get up." My mother said pulling my blanket off of me.

"Grrrr mom." I grumbled as I got up.

"Grrrr to you to." She said leaving my room

I got dressed. Same black shorts same white t-shirt same ponytail. Same shoes. It was summer and that's all I had.

I walked downstairs to Ella squealing about this new neighbor kid. I put some toast in the toaster and leaned against the counter.

"Max why don't you take that cake we baked yesterday over there Ella isn't going to eat and you allergic to strawberries. So give it to them."

"Why can't Ella give it to them?"

"Oh I'm going with you!" she squeaked pulling the cake out of the fridge

"Wonderful" I muttered.

"Now max." mom said in that voice. God I hate that voice.

"Fine."

Ella grabbed my hand and dragged me out the front door and next door.

My toast was all I could think about till I saw him in the front window on the second floor.

Same leather jacket, same bullet belt, same t-shirt, same everything.

"Hi I'm Ella" my sister called to him from the street. "We brought you a cake."

He looked down at us held up one finger then disappeared.

It can't be him it can't be fang.

He walked outside and over to us. He looked at Ella then at me where his eyes stayed

"Hi I'm Ella and this is my sister Max."

His eyes flicked back to her for a split second then return to me.

"Last names?" His voice was the same.

"Martinez" Ella said trying to flirt.

His eyes widened slightly and his lips twitched like he was going to smile.

If it is him so help me god I'm either going to cry or punch him in the face.

"My name is Fang"


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Fang"

"Fang what an interesting name. Is that your real name?" Ella asked already devising her plan to get him in her trap.

"No" he said looking at me. He had this crooked grin on his face as he did so.

Ella looked at me then at fang then me then back at fang. "Can I know your real name?"

"No." Still looking at me.

"Oh ok."Ella said looking suddenly awkward. "So will you be going to school..." she was interrupted by him. "No, please be quiet, and hi Max." He said.

And I punched him. Right in the face. I couldn't help it I had to.

Ella gasped as I took the cake from her and shoved it in her face then grabbed her hand and ran home. I ran through the door and pulling Ella behind me, slammed the door and locked it.

I sunk to the ground and put my head between my knees to keep from hypervenalating.

"Oh why did I do that?"

At least later I could tell everyone it was because he dissed ell by not really responding to her and being rude.

"Why did you do that max? Not that it wasn't awesome in every way, shape, and form. But still." She quirked.

"He looked like he needed to be punched. "I said quietly, lifting my head up to look at her.

"Oh." She said with a nod, smiled, bent down and gave me a hug. "I love it went you get overprotective." And she walked upstairs.

I sighed

"I'm locking my window tonight. I am so locking my window to night." I whispered to myself as I got up and went about doing my chores and whatever else was needed of me.

It was around 9 o'clock when I went to bed. I had locked my window at around 7 just in case. You know.

I crawled into bed and pulled out my favorite book. (No it's not Peter Pan.)

"Thanks for punching me in the face. "I jumped at the sound of his voice. I was about to scream when he flew over to my bed and clamped his hand over my mouth and looked over my room.

"Honestly max do I have to do this every time we meet?" He said. I could hear the irritation in his voice. I bit him and ran for my closet, only to end up with my back to the wall. You'd understand why I wouldn't my back to a creepy guy I have met once, when I was seven.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sneak into girls' rooms at night. Ya friggen creeper."

I stopped. How did he get in here?

"I'm a guy max I know how to get into places." Was he smirking at me? Oh hell no. he stood up. Walked to the window opened it. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

He gave a sort of half laugh half chuckle without a smile. "Ready to go to Neverland you idiot. Remember what I promised you?"

"WAH?! We are still going I'm not even sure if Neverland is real much less the fact of going there. I was seven Fang, I'm 14 now. I don't even believe in…" he clamped his hand around my mouth and put a knife to my neck.

"Say it and I will kill you." He hissed through his teeth. Is it just me or did he get a little more irritable in the past seven years?

I licked his hand and he pulled away. "Put that over my mouth again and you will lose that hand." I prompted as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Can we just go?" he asked walking back to the window.

"I'm not sure."

He held out his hand. "Trust me." Ok he is defiantly bipolar. And for some weird reason I'm ok with that. I looked at his hand then out the window then back at him. "It's ok max I won't drop you. Not until you want to be at least."

"Can't we wait a few days? Till I get to know you better. "I asked not really wanting to go but so excited I thought I was going to burst.

"You waited 7 years for this. Do you really want to wait a few more days?" one of his eyebrows went up and he smiled that crooked smile. "I don't want to wait." I said quietly.

"Then let's go" Fang whispered. Goodbye dull boring life and hello excitement.

I walked slowly over to him contemplating all the things that could go wrong with this. I could die, he could drop me, I might be dreaming, I could get kidnapped, he could die, I could fall in love….I could fall in love with him. That's the last thing I want is to fall in love with him. The very last thing I want. But I had this bad feeling that heartbreak was on its way. Soon.

"Max?" he looked kind of worried. What am I thinking? I'm not going to fall in love. Stupid thoughts. "I'm fine. Let's go. "I said taking his hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "And off we go" and we left the window.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated at all…..kind of had writers block on whether to give fang wings or not…..don't worry….you'll see….so continue on reading and enjoy.**_

_**Korazoe: I told you to do that whole emo…..*get interrupted by hand of Max"**_

_**Max: Shhhhhh!Ko-chan we can't let them know…Okay?**_

_**Fang: But it is part of the story they are the readers they should know.**_

_**Angel: they will find out peter…*giggle***_

_**Fang: -_- not funny**_

_**Gazzy and Iggy: no it's….HILARIOUS!**_

_**Max and Korazoe: *faceplam***_

_**Me: just watch and see all of you ok! And boys don't make fun of panny-poo...**_

_**Fang: God damn you SAM!**_

* * *

"_Max?" he looked kind of worried. What am I thinking? I'm not going to fall in love. Stupid thoughts. "I'm fine. Let's go. "I said taking his hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "And off we go" and we left the window._

* * *

I clamped my eyes shut and held my breath has my feet left the window seal of my bedroom.

I felt the chuckle from him before I heard it.

"You are fine Max. Just relax." He said in a sort of wispy voice…kind of like when you are perfectly content with life….like that only like ten time sexier.

I slowly opened my eyes…

"Eep." I looked at the ground and saw the tiny lights of people as there nights went on oblivious to the fact that there were two teenagers flying in the sky…

"Breathe Max" he said in my ear. Which made me shiver…I hope that he took that for meaning I was cold...I really do hope.

I breathed in as he left the main town area and we flew over the farm land…I looked at his shadow this time since we were closer to the ground.

I gasped. Wings there were wings where there should be nothing….what the hell?

"Max are you ok?" crept a worried voice in side of my head….he has wings peter pan has wings and I'm like 15 feet in the air this is not normal… "Of course it's not normal max its peter pan nothing is normal around him." This voice was in my head…..I started to panic. Why was I panicking? I knew it was going to be weird but I'm still freaked out. I tried to get away….pretty much all rational thought gone from my head. I was a very scared very confused animal who wanted to get away….

"Max stop it what's wrong!?" he said seeping into my thoughts…I knew he was there and he was trying to help but my fear one out...

"LET ME GO!"I screamed. Reason was beyond reach.

"If I do max you will die!" he yelled back at me. "What is wrong?!"

That nightmare was becoming all too real right now…

"Let me go!"I screamed again. But he tightened his hold.

"No." he whispered in my ear. "Max I don't want to do this but I always have to..."

I panicked even more. What was he going to do to me? "Sleep…now….." was all I heard….

"Max….Max you awake?"

"No." I rolled over. Why was my bed so prickly? Not cool.

"Stupid get up."

Ella would not dare call me stupid.

I opened my eyes and was faced with a horrifically beautiful sight.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Welcome to Neverland!" he said flying up in the air…

"Damnit…I was hoping that was a dream." I said….

"Peter….how many times do I have to tell you we don't need a new mom…Wendy was fine…" said a tall lean boy with strawberry blonde hair.

I looked at fang. His expression had darkened.

"Wendy went home to grow up, fall in love, have kids, grow old and die. Like 50 years ago so…forget her and deal with max…since I obviously cannot take care of you well enough…because you need a woman's touch. So here's max take'er or leave'er I don't care. But she can't go home until she is satisfied with her adventure."

I sat up "Hey…if I'm supposed to take care of kids that might take a while."

Fang and the blonde looked at me.

"Well she's coherent. She's all yours since I'm just transportation now." he said and flew out the window. I caught a glimpse of his shadow and sure enough it still had wings.

"She does not like to fly so you'll have to stay on the ground." And that was it.

And he's number 2….again….jackass.

The blonde stared after him with a saddened look.

So Wendy was real and her going home hurt fang a lot. Is going home to grow up that bad I mean if he wants to stay in pimple central then by all means go ahead but why not grow up a little.

"You look like her ya 'know." the blonde said snapping me out of my thought. "You look a lot like Wendy."

I quirked my head to the side. "I do?"

"You have sun streaks though. And the brown has a tint of red to it. That's the only difference."

"Thanks…" is he serious. I looked like some British tween who had bad taste in night gowns. Ok then... speaking of night gowns.

"I'm still in my pajamas."

"Ya I know. I'm Iggy by the way. Follow me." He said walking away.

I got up and stumbled after him.

"We didn't know what size you were going to be but Pet...Fang….said you were the same as Wendy so here are her clothes." He said handing me a raggy shirt and some baggy pants.

"Thanks…again..." I noticed that he was feeling around for stuff.

"Iggy is blind." Two little voices piped up.

I spun around and saw two little boys exactly alike just one was rounder. Both had curly blonde and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you, igits. She didn't need to know."

"She was going to find out sooner or later. Why not sooner?" said the more angular one…he was slightly taller too.

"I had her believing that I wasn't." Iggy said agitated at them.

"No she didn't. She saw you feeling around." said the shorter one. Ok I'm getting creeped out.

"He said I looked like Wendy." I piped in

"Only because we said it when we saw you." They said in unison. CREEPY!

"I'm Gazzy and this is my brother Angelo" said the taller one

"AND IM NUDGE!" said the sudden floating glowing orb that got right in my face. "I'm a fairy."

"They really are real." I said.

"Yea we are real." she replied.

"What happened to Tink?" I asked.

"She left soon after Wendy did saying that Peter was to depressed to handle anymore." Said Angelo

"Jackass should have gone after her." Iggy said as if on que. Though I didn't know which "her" he was talking about.

"Ok is this all of you?"

"Yup" Nudge squeaked happily.

"Good here's food eat it." Fang suddenly appeared. He threw some sort of meat on the table. I walked up and poked it.

"Is it still alive?" I questioned.

"Nope it's dead."

"GIANT RAT! SWEET!" Iggy and Gazzy cheered.

"Rat." Nudge and Angelo said in disgust.

"rat." Fang affirmed.

"Ew. I'm not hungry." I shook my head.

"You'll get hungry eventually." Fang glowered at me.

"I'll find something else." I smiled.

"Don't worry Max, Iggy cooks so it won't even be rat anymore." Gazzy said smiling up at me.

"Fine." I said succumbing to the cuteness.

Fang nodded at Iggy. "Bring me up some when it's done brother."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Iggy said getting a cleaver out. I spun around before he could do that nasty little deed. When he did it though Gazzy laughed. And I choked.

"Good everybody's happy now." Fang said and with a whoosh disappeared again.

"well time for dinner to get started." Iggy said. "Nudge can you show Max around?"

"YUP YUP!" she cheered.

The perkiness of this fairy was going to get on my nerves….

_**I do not like how I did this chapter. it seems crappy to me but i had like only an hour on my desk top so I'm really sorry...**_

_**well now I'm off to watch and Sherlock.**_

_**live long an prosper.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi!**

**Max:Sup?**

**Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORAZOE!**

**Fang: *grumble grumble***

**Max:oh yeah its her birthday...happy birthday...* pulls out present ***

**Korazoe: 0.o wha?**

**Fang: * louder grumble***

**Max: here**

**Gazzy, iggy: * giggle***

**Kora: *takes present cautiously ***

**Max: *smiles ***

**Kora: * unwraps present and squeals* ITS THAT BRACELET I WANTED!**

**Max: you're welcome.**

**Me: * giggles***

**Fang: happy birthday Ko-Chan**

**Kora: did you call me Ko- Chan?**

**Fang and Iggy:*walks up to kora and kisses her***

**Iggy: *giggles ***

**Fang: * flys away* **

**Max: …...-_-**

**Kora: X/X**

**Max: FANG!**

**ME: AND IT'S TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL!**

"Good everybody's happy now." Fang said and with a whoosh disappeared again.

_"well time for dinner to get started." Iggy said. "Nudge can you show Max around?"_

_"YUP YUP!" she cheered._

_The perkiness of this fairy was going to get on my nerves…._

"follow me." Nudge said leading me into an unfamiliar room.

Walls were made of pine, floor dirt. Beds were straw and had odd pillows, no blankets. Off in the corner was a small house, much like the one Tinker Bell had, but I bet this one was not Tinker Bell's. Near a large window was a small area with a small bed. Angelo had jumped onto it with a huge smile on his face.

"This is Iggy's, Gazzy's, Angelo's, and my room," Nudge said with a slight depression in her normally happy voice, apparently she didn't like to share a room with the others.

Nudge looked me up and down, then shook her head. "No, no, no, no."

Looking down, I noticed I was still in my pajamas. Then I looked at the clothes Iggy had given me and held them out.

Nudge's eyes grew huge as she looked at them. "That's even worse!"

Angelo jumped off the bed and walked over. "I know where the sewing-kit is!"

Nudge narrowed her eyes. "So do I."

"How are you supposed to hold a needle when it's as big as you are?" I asked.

Nudge started glowing red at this. I was still getting used to the fact that I was in Neverland. fairies, glowing fairies. That would take some getting used to.

Suddenly there was a glowing light, it was nearly blinding I put my hands up to protect my eyes. When it faded and I uncovered my eyes, Nudge was no longer the size of my finger, but the size of a human. How was that possible? Could fairies even do that?

I realized I said that out loud when Nudge gave me the death stare. I stared back at her, trying to be as innocent as possible. Was it possible? I don't think it was working.

Nudge sighed, snatched the clothes from my arms, then walked out. "Angelo! Come and help me!"

The two left the room leaving me alone. I walked to the window and stared out, seeing a world I never knew existed. A place where fairies existed, pirates floated around trying to kill little kids, a place where people fly. An unknown world where nothing, nobody, grew up.

I thought about this for sometime, would I ever go home?

Suddenly that chain of thought just stopped. My mind took a turn, and Fang was at the end of that road. Why was he so upset over Wendy? Why was he so depressed? He should have known Wendy would want to go home. She had a life before Neverland, brothers, parents, family, friends. So did I, but my life was boring , insignificant. Wendy made a difference. She gave kids another side of the imagination process. A world they never knew,just like me. She told the story of boy who never wanted to grow up , who was perfectly content remaining just the way he was right now.

"you have a nice process of thought, miss max." said a voice snapping me out of my reprieve. I turned around. There was Angelo holding my clothes.

"ummm... thanks...i guess..," I muttered.

Angelo walked closer and held out the clothes him and Nudge had sewn. "I brought you the clothes. I think they're so adorable! Don't you?"  
I nodded. "Yeah."

He thought they were adorable? What kind of boy says that?

Angelo blinked. "Um. . .I've been around Nudge."

I nodded again. "Makes sense."

I didn't exactly believe him. . .

He suddenly looked very scared. "Uh, I have to go. Dinner is ready, gotta eat, bye."

He then turned around and bolted from the room. It was odd, very odd, I was beginning to doubt the fact that he was a boy. Why was I thinking that though? Isn't it weird to question if a little kid is a girl when he says he is a boy?

I pushed it away and started to walk out. He had said it was dinner time. I was starving.

I then stopped. I had clothes in my hand meant for wearing. Not for carrying around. I stepped back into the room I went to close the door but there was no door. "Well then this complicates matters." I said out loud. I looked out the entryway and down the hall both ways to make sure nobody was coming. I heard everyone in the kitchen.

I turn around and spread the clothes out on the closest bed. The pants looked a little to tight but the shirt looked just fine I got undressed and started pulling on my pants. And sure enough they were almost to small. I tried getting them up by yanking them up but it wouldn't work so I started jumping around. They started sliding up with each jump. I finally got them over my thigh. I jumped again but they wouldn't come up. I jumped really really hard and they came up over my hips. I heard someone chuckle, so I turned around to face the window.

" AHHHH!" I screamed falling on my butt. He started laughing. "what the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at was honestly enjoying this. He started gasping for breath and lost his footing on the window seal and fell in. I lost sight of him for a brief second before he hopped up.

"Its OK, I'm OK, maybe not mentally, but I'm OK."he smirked at me still chuckling and I laughed. How could this person be so upset yet so happy at the same time. I bent over to catch my breath. I stood up and looked at fang but he wasn't staring at me anymore.

" C-could you put a shirt on...please." he asked still not looking at me. For a moment I couldn't comprehend what he was saying then I felt a cold breeze on my skin.

" Oh um...sure thing." I reached for the shirt and slipped it over my shoulders. " you OK?" I asked pulling the shirt over my hips. Why were these clothes so snug?

"ya im fine. Dinner is ready so you better go eat." he said brushing past me. " Yeah I know." I spun around but he was gone. "OK then fang 2 is back...again..." I said walking out towards the kitchen.


	5. uh-oh

sorry for not updating! really i am i was in the hospital this week and then last week planning what i was gonna do for my mom's surgery...and yeah

* * *

Fang pov

I sat on a branch staring at the setting sun and the 2 rising moons. Why the hell did she have to look like Wendy? I mean it would have been nice if she acted like her but she didn't so what the hell was the point? She was stubborn and sometimes scared and sometimes she seemed perfectly capable of anything and to handle whatever came her way. I yanked the branch off next to me and chucked it.

"Calm down Peter." I heard her voice whisper in my head. Why the hell did I miss her so much? "Because you loved her." Tink voice popped in. I swatted at the air, even though I knew nothing was there.

I chuckled. There was not a day that didn't go by that I didn't miss that tinker fairy. I sighed. If Max liked it here enough to take over, I'd be ok. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else but me and that would be perfect.

I heard someone in the room below me.

"Well this complicates matters." I heard her voice. What did she mean complicates matters?

I floated to the next branch down but I couldn't see inside the room. Damnit.

I flew to the window and what I saw almost made me laugh. Nudge had fixed her clothes but forgot to measure Max to see how to make them fit. And now her pants were almost too small. I leaned against the window. She just kept jumping around making sure to keep herself faced to the door so see anyone coming.

Stupid. We're flying kids. And we have big OPEN windows for that reason. But she kept jumping around and then stopped. She had managed to get her pants over her thighs but they wouldn't go any higher. She took a deep breath sucked in her stomach and jumped as high as she possibly could to get those pants on. When she landed she pulled the pants up and they slid over her hips. Suddenly she turned around and faced me. I realized I had chuckled. God save me. She screamed and fell on her ass. I started laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled at me. I tried to catch my breath so I could retort but her sitting there with her face tomato red pushed me over the edge….literally. I felt myself fall before I actually did. I landed on my stomach by Gazzy's bed and lost what little breath I had left but I jumped back up and looked her. She was still sitting there.

"It's ok I'm ok maybe not mentally but I'm ok." I said. Something in the back my mind tugged at me but I ignored it when I heard max laugh.

How the hell could I ever think this girl was like Wendy? She maybe the same age as Wendy had been when I met her but she was more developed….Everywhere. Her face was more angular. Her laugh showing that she was still a kid but was more mature when it came to something funny. And when she laughed her chest….. I looked way. I felt and heard her stand up but I wasn't going to look at her. Not when she that type of power over me.

"C-could you put a shirt on please?" If I said anything more I would have to tie the rest of the kids to a brick send then to the bottom of the ocean and soundproof the whole tree house.

Max didn't move for a second and I caught a brief glimpse of her thoughts….there wasn't anything in her brain just an image of me standing there not looking at her and I was blushing….. I hope she didn't notice that.

"Oh…um… sure thing." She said reaching for the shirt. When she pulled it over her chest I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

She pulled it over her hips and asked if I was ok. Why the hell was the shirt snug too? I am so getting nudge for this.

"Ya. I'm fine. Dinner is ready so you better go eat." I said rushing past her. One more minute in a room alone with her and shed have to go hungry. "I was out the door but I heard her say "OK then Fang 2 is back...again..." and she followed me to the kitchen.

"Well, well, well look who the Cheshire cat dragged in." I saw Iggy's laugh before I heard it.

"Shut up before I got you like you gutted that rat." I said nodding at the slight charred carcass on the table. I heard max gag a little and smiled.  
NO! she not getting there I refuse to let her in…I did not spend the last 7 years building up walls to protect myself from her only to have her tear them down with her breasts and her laugh and her hair and her amazing chocolate hazel eyes, and her soft lips and her strong arms and the way the sunlight from the sunset hits her face through the window and her smile and her legs and her! NO! STOP RIGHT NOW FANG!

Not happening so not happening.

"She's pretty Peter." I heard Wendy. "Really pretty maybe she can be your forever. Like you wanted me to be. She obviously wants to be here. I mean look at her." and I did. She already had Angelo in her lap playing with her hair and Nudge looking at the ends of her tisking about how she had split ends. She was telling Gazzy how many things she had lite on fire or had blown up as a kid. She had Iggy's full attention which had been hard to get since Wendy and Tink left. She looked at me and smiled. She could be my forever…..but I wasn't going to let her be it I couldn't have her be it…I had made my decision a long time ago... I was going to die and leave nobody behind me….I sighed...

"Iggy. I'm not hungry anymore." And Max's smile fell and she looked down at the table. I felt a sharp pang in my heart and at that moment I knew it was too late…She had seeped through my cracks like smoke then solidified on my side of the wall and now had me in a choke hold which I would never break. God Damnit! I ran from the room I had to get away from her…

"But you can't now fang," I heard Tink "you can never get away now"

"I can sure as hell try!" I shouted back at her in my head. I ran to the nearest window and jumped out, and let the wind take me away.

* * *

yup that's right he fell in love! i think this is probably against the rules i don't but it wont affect my story much but who wants to be the pirate girls that get to make out with fang and Korazoe and ithirstforblood its a big fat NO! inbox me or review me idc but i want to add something and i think you guys can help me so yeah. this is Captain Black-heart signing out.


End file.
